


If this were to go under? That's a risk I'd take.

by nova_chill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, F/F, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova_chill/pseuds/nova_chill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods has never failed to catch the snitch throughout her professional Quidditch career. </p><p>"Lexa dared a glance at Clarke, witnessing the girl’s concentration and beauty even in this moment of intensity. Clarke’s eyes flashed towards Lexa, their blue irises locked with the deep green of Lexa’s gaze for just a second too long, drowning out the roaring crowd before both seekers shifted their view back to the snitch as the ground drew closer and closer..."</p><p>(Quidditch AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If this were to go under? That's a risk I'd take.

Lexa Woods has never failed to catch the snitch in any game throughout her professional Quidditch career. 

Sure there were some close calls and matches lost due to ridiculous penalties and talented chasers on opposing teams but Lexa Woods aka 'The Commander' remains world famous for not only her incredible seeking skill but also for being the youngest person to make a professional Quidditch squad in the Northern Hemisphere. 

None of that helped the nerves though.

Her stomach roiled as she alternated between sitting and standing, knees bouncing constantly, her hands tightened into fists at her sides. Only ten minutes remained until the biggest match of the year, Trigedakru vs Skaikru. The final match of the entire tournament. 

Drums rolled with increasing tempo outside her tent as she drew a sharp intake of air, lifting her head to gaze at the blank roof before closing her eyes and slowly releasing every thought weighing her down, as she slowly exhaled. 

The tent door whipped open behind her. Lexa spun around to see Anya, her captain, donned in emerald Trigedakru robes wearing a harsh gaze intensified by the warpaint around her eyes as she looked Lexa up and down as if analysing her for any visible sign of distraction or weakness. 

“Are you ready.” Anya spoke, her voice light although there was no mistaking the subtle knife-sharp edge to it, implying this was a demand rather than a question. 

“Yes, captain.” Lexa replied with vehemence. This was her game, played on home turf, and she was going to give her best performance yet. 

Lexa didn’t miss the satisfied quirk of a smile upon Anya’s usually stone cold appearance as she left out the tent door. Lexa quickly followed, grabbing her freshly polished Firebolt before she stepped out of her tent into a sea of emerald green, her teammates, all sporting matching black warpaint, surrounding her. 

“This is it.” Anya exclaimed loudly, dulling the chatter until she was met with a cold silence which was only disrupted by the buzzing of noise within the stadium. 

“We are the strongest team in over a century. So far in this tournament we have defeated Floukru, Sankru, Azgedakru, and many other strong teams. Now the Skaikru will fall under us. They may have advanced broom technology but they don’t have our skill.” Anya’s voice, loud and proud before, now dropped to a seething accusation. 

A horn blared in the distance and a wave of noise erupted from the crowd that waited just within the stadium doors. Anya smiled then, her lips parting to reveal sharp teeth, and her eyes twinkled slyly. “It’s time.” She then focused her gaze on Lexa, an act that was mirrored sharply after by each and every team mate. 

Lexa's eyes narrowed within their kohl mask as she quietly yet menacingly began the chant, “Jus drein, jus daun.”

Her teammates joined in, chanting as they marched to the stadium entrance, each shooting out on their brooms ahead of her as their names were called until she heard, “aaand, Woods!” Lexa jumped on her broom, pushing off hard from the ground and zoomed out the narrow entrance breaking into the vast stadium. 

The crowd erupted. Lexa had never heard their supporters this loud before, they screamed as she leaned forward and lapped the huge stadium in mere seconds before pulling up into her space in the line her teammates created in the centre of the pitch. 

Out of the blue Lexa saw her face displayed on the huge screens around the stadium. She made sure to keep her features composed, clenching her jaw as she raised her head slightly, her emerald robes and intricately braided hair billowing out behind her giving a regal appearance. Her green eyes gazed out fiercely from behind dark warpaint, three distinctive ‘tear marks’ running down from her eyes. 

“Here come the Skaikru players!” The booming commentators voice rose again. 

“Blake! Jordan! Reyes! Murphy! Miller! Blake! aaaand Griffin!” 

Lexa watched as one by one blue coloured blurs shot out the stadium doors. She held her gaze by the doors until the last blur, who she followed as the player flew effortlessly with poise around the stadium, a mexican wave of noise trailing behind her. 

The blur then morphed into a person, as she slowed down, revealing golden hair flowing behind her and a dazzling smile that definitely reached Clarke Griffin’s eyes. 

Lexa caught herself staring and snapped her head away, tightening her jaw. She wasn’t admiring Clarke, she thought, she was simply eyeing up her opposition. 

It didn’t mean anything that Clarke had once flirted with Lexa at the Yule Ball when her school visited. 

It didn’t mean anything that Lexa secretly followed Clarke’s matches, impressed by her talent. 

Lexa shook her head and refocused. She could not be distracted this game. 

Both teams moved into their starting positions, Lexa rose above her other teammates to a high vantage point, watching as Lincoln hovered in front of the goals, Anya faced the Blake Skaikru girl directly above the pitch centre, with Echo and Tris flanking her sides, and Ryder and Artigas flew sideways on their side of the pitch, swinging their bats around to great applause from the emerald section of the crowd. 

“Silence!” The commentator’s voice quietened the crowd although the excited energy still pulsed through the stadium, leaving the hair standing on the back of Lexa’s neck. 

She turned her gaze straight forward, instantly making eye contact with Griffin across the pitch who smirked at her as Lexa glared, every muscle in her body tensed and ready for the whistle.

Suddenly Clarke winked deliberately at Lexa, whose glare faltered for a split second in shock, only to realise straight after that Clarke was no longer there and the whistle had blown. 

Lexa swore, licking her lips as she quickly leaned forward, racing across the pitch in a high circle, her eyes darting around the stadium looking for the snitch when out of her periphery she saw a gold flash. 

Spinning around violently, Lexa flew forward into the direction of her vision, adrenaline fuelling her chase until she saw Clarke flying past, her golden hair flashing behind her and Lexa angrily realised what it was she had seen. 

Lexa wasn’t paying much attention to the rest of the game, devoting her attention to her search for the snitch, but just then a group of players zoomed past her and the commentators voice grew excited. “Miller has the quaffle! He passes to Blake! She passes- no it’s a fake! She’s in the clear! She’s in the clear! And she shoots! She scores!” 

"That brings the Skaikru into the lead!" The commentator exclaims. "Skaikru - 60, Trigedakru - 50."

‘Shit.’ Lexa thought as she meet Anya’s hard gaze before the captain sped off, receiving the quaffle from Lincoln and storming towards their goal, dodging bludgers and blue players until she was suddenly right in front of the three circle hoops, hurling the ball into the open one, the boy Blake’s fingers missing it by mere inches. Anya’s grin is ferocious and Lexa feels inspired as the chant “Jus drein, jus daun” echoed out from the supporting crowd. 

Continuing her wide sweep of the perimeter, Lexa narrows her vision until she finds Clarke and begins to follow her, keeping one eye on the opposing seeker while maintaining a vigilant search for the golden snitch. Lexa knows that with such even chasers on both teams, victory will lie with whoever catches the snitch, earning one-hundred and fifty points. 

When Lexa approaches, Clarke spins her head around to meet her and laughs while maintaining her speed. 

“You got off to a late start today Lexa.” She taunted, smiling with a flash of teeth followed by a quick wink before barrel rolling Lexa and taking off in a different direction, getting Lexa off her tail. 

Lexa glared, left behind in Clarke's wake and thinking about her words when all of a sudden, she saw it. 

The snitch fluttered right behind Lincoln’s head across the opposite side of the field, the same side of the field that Clarke was currently much closer to than Lexa. 

Lexa tried to subtly make her way over with speed, staying out of view from Clarke but it was as if the girl had an extra sense for her as she spun around sharply catching Lexa in the act. 

Swearing at being caught, Lexa leant into a sprint, hurtling down towards the goals. Clarke quickly caught on, moving towards the direction of Lexa’s focus with full speed, they both watched as the snitch began to drop lower as if it was anticipating both seekers arrival. 

Clarke was approaching the snitch too quickly, Ryder whacked a bludger at the streak of blue but Clarke was too fast and it flew straight by. 

Lexa urged her broom on, leaning low and far forward, reaching such high speeds that her braided hair began to whip behind her and the air grew ice cold as she streamlined through. 

Focused on the snitch, Lexa watched as the fleck of gold picked up speed and hovered right by the floor of the pitch, evening the distance between it and both seekers. 

Clarke ducked into a steep dive and Lexa mirrored her so now both seekers were neck and neck, hurtling at record speeds down towards the snitch. 

Lexa dared a glance at Clarke, witnessing the girl’s concentration and beauty even in this moment of intensity. Clarke’s eyes flashed towards Lexa, their blue irises locked with the deep green of Lexa’s gaze for just a second too long, drowning out the roaring crowd before both seekers shifted their view back to the snitch as the ground drew closer and closer.

Tightening her grip with her left hand, Lexa stretched her right arm as far forward as she could, noticing Clarke’s arm thrust out to match hers as the gap between them and the snitch closed. 

Their arms brushed each others as they fought for the lead, the snitch now so close it’s wings were clearly visible as it fluttered further towards the ground. 

“Look at that dive!” The commentator burst out, “Griffin and Woods are fearless!” 

‘Surely Clarke would pull out of this dive soon’, Lexa thought, although the blonde beside her was making no attempt to slow down at all.

‘She’s going to get hurt’ Lexa kept thinking, when without warning the snitch was inches away from both seekers outstretched fingers, their hands grasping and fiercely fighting the others. 

That’s when they both hit the ground.

Lexa tried to pull up first, her free hand gripping tightly to Clarke to try and reduce the impact but they both ended up in a violent rolling slide, their broomsticks left behind them, until they finally reached a stop with Lexa sprawled ungracefully on top of Clarke.

Her arms were still wrapped around Clarke and somehow, their lips were touching. 

Lexa pulled back abruptly, shocked and blushing, stumbling out an apology when she felt strong fingers pulling her down by her robes and Clarke’s lips pressing urgently against hers. 

Lexa’s ears were ringing and she could taste the metallic blood from Clarke’s cut lip but she didn’t care. 

Both seekers moved their lips against the others, totally in the moment and forgetting the crowd of one hundred thousand, feeling the adrenaline from their chase as it rushed through their veins. 

Lexa’s heart was pounding even faster than it was moments before the crash, when she registered something metal and hard against her back. 

Pulling back gently, left breathless, Lexa stared into Clarke’s wide eyes as the blonde seeker pulled her hand out from behind Lexa’s back, revealing the golden snitch. 

Lexa’s jaw dropped as the blue supporters screamed with joy and the commentator exclaimed, “Griffin has caught the golden snitch! One-hundred and fifty points to Skaikru! Skaikru have won the Tournament!” 

Lexa was at a loss, she couldn’t believe what had just happened. Her team had lost the entire tournament.

But when Clarke’s ecstatic smile was directed at her, she couldn’t help but feel proud.

Clarke’s eyes shimmered with happiness as she turned her head slightly in question and Lexa didn’t hesitate answering as she gripped the back of Clarke’s head pulling her into another deep kiss that was quickly reciprocated. 

Lexa Woods had never failed to catch the snitch in her entire Quidditch career. 

But now as she was in Clarke’s embrace, feeling the heated burn of their kiss throughout her body, Lexa found that she really didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first attempt at any form of fan fiction!  
> Leave any advice or comment if you liked it? :)  
> Or message me at nova-chill.tumblr.com  
> Title from 'Islands' - the xx


End file.
